nscfandomcom-20200222-history
10 Regions of Mobius
10 Regions of Mobius is an island nation, located in Molian Sea, south-east of Halito, consisting of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef. It covers area of 29,377 square kilometers (11.3425 mi²) and has population of 416,864. 80% Mobians, 14% Yaponesians, 4% Halitosians and 2% others. The capital, Alpha City, is located on Et Alpha island. 10 Regions of Mobius is member of Nation Song Contest since its 45th edition. The earliest known human activity on the islands dates to mid 11th century when Yaponesian explorers discovered islands and named them Ejji De No Shima (エッジでの島 - Islands On the Edge) since they were located close to what was believed to be edge of the Natia, back when planet was considered to be flat. Soon small cities and ports were established, most notably Alpha City, then called Saigo No Pōto. Self-government was achieved in 1332 and independence year later. 10 Regions of Mobius is parliamentary constitutional republic with Amanda Tapping as president since August 2009. Mobius maintains peaceful relations with other nations. In 2010 Ministry of Natian Map was moved from Yaponesia to 10 Regions of Mobius. Ministry of Natian Map is connected to Member Roster and NSC Applications Headquarters in Cydoni-Gibberia. Mobius consists of 10 regions: Et' Nera, Suzulbar-Prirea, Lavandya, Et Alpha, Et' Era, Lycaon, Atlantias, Et' Traira, Et' Moyna and Ever Grande. Et Alpha is main region, with capital located there while Lyacaon and Ever Grande are main tourist attractions. Mobis is famous for many landmarks including Gracidea Fields, LaRousse Tower, Crescent Ruins, Sunset and Sunrise Towers. History First recorded documentation of 10 Regions of Mobius is Michi Kara No Tegami (Letters From Unknown) by Yaponesian explorer who originally discovered islands in mid 11th century. Due to islands being located near what was believed to be edge of Natia they were named Islands On the Edge. It took 15 years for the first city, Alpha City, to be established. Mobius was point of interest because of rich natural resources, especially raspberries, grapes and honey. In early 1330's, due to tax increases, more and more pirates started appearing and ships had hard time sailing thorough Mobian waters. In 1332 Yaponesians gave up on further colonization of Mobius and islands gained independence. Early era of autonomy was difficult because there was no well organized government and laws. Country was lead by council of 6 members, most notably Jonathan Skye who managed to stabilize Mobius and allow it to develop. Ever since 10 Regions of Mobius developed further and further into well-standing country. Today Mobius is parliamentary constitutional republic with Amanda Tapping as 11th president. Geography Mobius is located on south hemisphere in Molian Sea, south of Yaponesia and east of Halito. It consists of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef spreading north-east for about 1,300 kilometers. Largest region is Et Alpha and smallest Atlantias. Most islands are covered in woods and savannas. There are 4 national parks; Gracidea Field, Crimson Savannah, Mt. Coronet and Wielding Plains. Islands are mostly plain with few mountains and hills, most notably Mt. Coronet which is tallest mountain in country. There are 2 small lakes on Lavandya Island and numerous caves stretching throughout whole island. Lavandyan caves are important source of crystals and minerals providing country with 90% of those resources. Climate in Mobius is humid subtropical climate with the coldest month being January (−3 °C) and the warmest being July (35 °C). Winters are characterized by numerous rainfalls and summers are mostly dry with rare rainfalls. Symbols National symbol of 10 Regions of Mobius is African Wild Dog (Canis Pictus). They inhabit savannas and are protected due to being conservation reliant species. Adults typically weigh 17-36 kilograms (37-79 pounds). A tall, lean animal, it stands about 30 inches (75 cm) at the shoulder, with a head and body length averaging about 40 inches (100 cm) and a tail of 12 to 18 inches (30–45 cm). The African Wild Dog hunts in packs. Like most members of the dog family, it is a cursorial hunter, meaning that it pursues its prey in a long, open chase. Gracideas are pink flowers endemic to Mobius, found at Gracidea Fields on Ever Grande Island. Flowers bloom in early July and fall off in November. They have six pink petals and green ovate leafs. Gracideas are only available to buy in bouquets at national park since it is forbidden to pick them in large measures. Much sun is required for them to be healthy and in full bloom, while water is needed in small amounts as they can store and preserve water in them. Mobian anthem is To The Stars written and composed by Randy Edelman. It was written and composed in 1789 to wake feelings for national belonging. It became national anthem in 1800. Music begins slowly and builds up with each refrain. Main instrument are violins that create top layer of music and shape melody. Mobius in Nation Song Contest Mobius debuted in 90's Spin Off with song Maria by Blondie which finished 3rd out of 32 song. Mobius debuted in main contest in NSC 45 and has so far participated in thirteen main contests and thirteen spin-offs. 10 Regions of Mobius hosted Unplugged Spin-Off. NSC *Electic Six finished in 4-way tie with Adamsburg, Nightwishia and Somborian Republic. *Due to top 6 result in Nation Song Contest 48, Mobius moved straight into final for Nation Song Contest 49. *Due to top 6 result in Nation Song Contest 53, Mobius moved straight into final for Nation Song Contest 54. National Finals 10 Regions of Mobius held national finals twice. First in Nation Song Contest 53 and second in Nation Song Contest 57. Five songs competed in this National Final and 24 by Jem won receiving top points from 3 out 4 countries. 24 is a rock song with orchestral background music sung in English. Music was accompanied by scenes from movie Ultraviolet as song appeared in trailer for that movie. Jem finished 6th out of 28 in final of Nation Song Contest 53. Second Mobian natinal final was themed J-pop. It was only later discovered that Afer School are Korean. However, organizations decided that everything is to continue normally. 5 songs competed and winner was Freedom by Girl Next Door scoring 100 points. It's a uptempo dance song about war, with video featuring lead singer dancing with group of soldiers. Whole video has grayish overtone. Girl Next Door were previously entered by Yaponesia with Infinity and managed to score 7th place in Nation Song Contest 50 final. It also to be noted that A Little Pain by Olivia was only song not to recive a singe 0 from any of 16 country that voted. Spin-Offs *Erin McCarley was confirmed by 10 Regions of Mobius and given to Qele which picked her song Love, Save the Empty, while Hossam was confirmed by Reignland and given to Mobius. Other There are many contest related to Nation Song Contest aside from the main one such as NSC Olympics and NSC awards, that may not require submitting an entry in form of song. NSC Awards Olympics World Cup Videos thumb|left|330px|Recap of all Mobian entries Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:10 Regions of Mobius Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:10 Regions of Mobius